


Rattle

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One of Garden cars is making a noise.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Rattle

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'awful'

The noise had started right as Squall left Balamb, which didn't entirely surprise him. He'd been warned the car had been making some awful noise except never when one of the Garden mechanics was around to hear it. And since Squall had needed more supplies than he could carry on foot, he'd volunteered to see if he could replicate the problem. 

The problem was definitely replicated and, if Squall was right, easily fixed. Now he just needed to get back and explain what he'd learned. Easy enough... 

Though he knew there was a chance of being wrong... 

And, well, walking.


End file.
